


Let Me Tell You The Tales of Your Life

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Mirrors, Multi, Porn, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Smut, Strap-On, Threesome, corsets, don't be afraid to touch your meat, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Earth-2 Barry Allen finds himself at the mercy of his wife and their lover, Harrison Wells





	Let Me Tell You The Tales of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 10 of the 2017 Edition of Merry Month of Masturbation. No prompt today, it wasn't working for me.
> 
> Set in the same universe as [What's In a Name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9124774), where Earth-2 Barry Allen goes to work for Harrison Wells at S.T.A.R. Labs.
> 
> Title from the Jethro Tull classic, "Thick as a Brick".

Barry stands in the middle of the bedroom, his breathing shallow, his eyes focused on the image in the mirror. It's something he's never seen before. Something he's never imagined could possibly happen to him. And it's something he's dreamed about over and over again. 

His torso is bound in a deep red corset - a color that's all too familiar to him - and decorated in gold lightning bolts. His arms are also bound - but in matching red satin rope, using simple but expertly tied _shibori_ knots.

“He looks good, doesn’t he?” Iris is talking about him as if he isn't there. Or if he's a toy, a doll, a simulate without personality. 

“Good enough to eat.” Harry’s reply, from the chair in the corner, is a laconic rumble. The accompanying chuckle sends a surge of lust through Barry and he wonders just what Harry really makes of this dynamic between husband and wife. 

But all rational thought escapes him when Iris trails a polished nail around the edges of the corset, over his ass and around his hip. Barry knows better that to rock forward into her hand, even though his cock has been achingly swollen since Iris fitted the corset around him. He wants to touch himself so desperately and the ring around his genitals makes the aching so much worse.

So much better.

“I think your chief ethics officer is having very naughty thoughts, Harry.” Iris’s voice is pure evil, pure mischief.

Harry speculates, “I must agree. Look at that cock. Maybe he should be punished? I have a lovely selection of crops - or if you prefer, canes. One for each of us.”

Barry bites his lip to stifle a whimper. In the mirror, he watches Iris as she circles around him, the strap-on as hard as Barry's own cock, but beastially larger. Her gaze is burning, lecherous; her smile, maddeningly aloof. 

“Do you want to be punished, Barry? Do you want me and Harry to whip you for your naughty thoughts?”

Barry doesn't know where to look, at his wife with her monstrous strap-on, or at Harry, his boss… Iris pinches his ass, drawing Barry's attention. “Please … Mistress.”

"Barry?" Harry's tone is stern. Barry feels like he's going to faint as his cock swells impossibly harder. 

"Master. Please, Master."

Harry laughs and says to Iris, “You’ve trained your husband well.”

“He’s a natural.” 

Iris steps away. In the mirror, Barry can see Harry, lounging in the chair like some careless god in black slacks and nothing else. Shirtless, torso gleaming in the dim light, Harry's right arm lazily moves up and down as he fists his cock. Barry shivers again; over the top edge of the corset, Barry's nipples harden painfully and even though his cock and balls are bound, he's leaking pre-come, staining the red velvet corset. 

Barry loves watching Harry like this, watching him masturbate, his gaze a secret from Harry, even here, in the privacy of Harry's own bedroom. But the secret watching isn't a secret for much longer. Harry gets up and joins Barry in front of the mirror. Although they are about the same height - Barry might even be slightly taller - Harry dominates him, emotionally and physically.

Harry rests his hands on Barry's hips and pulls him back against his cock. He presses sharp, biting kisses against Barry's neck before asking, "Shall we punish you now or later?"

Barry moans, this is not a decision he's prepared to make. Not a decision he is equipped to make. He wants everything, now.

Harry steps back and Barry whimpers at the loss, but Harry's only gone for a moment. He come back with a riding crop and hands it to Iris.

She swishes it experimentally. Barry all but passes out.

But Iris hands the crop back to Harry, all too casually saying, "I think I want to fuck his ass first."

"Very well. Would you mind, Detective West, if I jerked off onto your husband's face?"

Iris laughs, a light and lilting sound as she pushes Barry to his knees. "By all means, Doctor Wells. I wouldn't want you to feel left out.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [Dreamwidth](https://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) account.


End file.
